


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 06莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

06

贺天和莫关山已经有将近半年的时间没有见过面了，这段时间以来，贺天的生活还是照旧。通勤，应酬，运动，与其他Alpha约会。  
这让贺天忍不住耸肩，还好之前没有与某位红发omega建立起某些更加深层次的羁绊。即使偶尔能想起那个人，贺天也相信那是Alpha的天性作祟。毕竟他也不是什么大圣人，你说不是。  
就像此时此刻，贺天独自坐在某间酒吧里喝酒，有Omega贴过来。他抬手拨弄了下陌生Omega短短的发尾，顺势将对方推开，说道:“亲爱的，很抱歉。我今晚有约了。”  
这陌生0mega离开时是带着不舍的，这让贺天觉得有点好笑，他可是个从来不碰Omega的Alpha呢。  
好像是这样的。吧……  
不过那应该是半年之前的事了吧。算了。就这样吧。  
贺天看似古井无波般举起啤酒，吹了半瓶。我们姑且称这一动作为，“战略性饮酒”。

好吧。下面让我来告诉大家实情。

其实这半年来贺天是有偷偷尝试过与其他0mega约会的，我的意思是，他是真的在偷偷尝试。在发现自己对着温软的Omega实在是没有什么特别的感觉之后，他总是能感觉到莫关山的信息素萦绕在鼻尖挥之不去，可是明明他们已有很久没有再见了。  
今天晚上，贺天和朋友们相约一起喝酒。席间，贺天在乌烟瘴气的环境中嗅到了一股熟悉的Omega信息素的味道。这让他不自觉吞下一口唾液。是那个红发的Omega。  
这让贺天不禁有些心猿意马。  
在把朋友们一批批送走之后，贺天独自坐回原处观察着周围的一切。  
他看到了，莫关山正在和一个Alpha约会。 那Alpha明显是在撩莫关山了，那Alpha信息素骚得贺天隔了老远都能闻到，差点没把贺天气死。就在这时，一个可爱的Omega贴上来。  
Omega陌生的信息素一瞬间涌入鼻腔，贺天感觉大脑开始变得昏昏沉沉的了。  
大概没有人比他更了解Alpha与Omega之间的吸引力是有多大了，他忍不住看向莫关山那边，内心十分焦躁——他不敢确定红发Omega现在有没有沦陷。  
于是他抬手拨弄了下陌生Omega短短的发尾，顺势将对方推开，说道:“亲爱的，很抱歉。我今晚有约了。”  
看着那陌生0mega离开时不舍的样子，贺天压制下内心的焦躁，战略性地把剩下的半瓶酒喝干。  
他这号称从来不碰Omega的人都沦陷了，更不用说莫关山对面那家伙了。  
他决定采取一点行动。

*

莫关山对面的Alpha突然起身离席，莫关山两眼盯着Alpha越走越远，陷入沉思之中。这让贺天感觉有些不太妙，他内心的焦躁开始变成气恼。  
于是他快步走上前，把手撑在莫关山面前的桌子上，直视对方：“莫律师，你说，我哪一点比他们差？”

莫关山觉得自己一定是被这叫做贺天的家伙撩得有些冲昏头脑了。  
一而再地和那家伙滚到一块去，甚至偶尔还会想起他，这让莫关山很想把那个总是笑得让自己浑身发毛的Alpha从这座城市的某个角落揪出来，再狠狠揍上一顿。  
不过那样做的后果是什么，莫关山也是比较清楚的。此时此刻，正处事业上升期的他还不想和某个Alpha建立亲密关系，特别那Alpha还是自己前任雇主的儿子。  
这让莫关山直觉得头痛。

更糟糕的是，莫关山的发情期又要到了。  
上次贺天留下的短暂标记应该会在短期内失效，他得赶快想办法解决。

于是今天下班之后，莫关山鬼使神差答应了一个向自己献了一个多月殷勤的Alpha，和他约会。  
临行前，莫关山还狠狠鄙视了自己一番，深陷发情期的Omega可真是无药可救。

说实话，约会刚进行了一半，莫关山就觉出有些不妥来了。Alpha释放出的信息素熏得他简直睁不开眼。  
只是刚开始约会而已，就要那么露骨地“宣示主权”了，这让他非常不舒服。  
虽然现在还没找到属于自己的Alpha，但是莫关山可是已经准备好将来向觊觎自家Alpha的小婊子们宣示主权的了，怎么能被自己不能接受的Alpha反宣呢？  
就比如之前在贺氏时，莫关山不止一次地在他人看不到的地方，偷偷冲跟贺天抛媚眼的Omega比中指一样。那可不是单纯的比中指的幼稚行为，那可是他在向其他Omega宣示对贺天的主权呢。

不过那下流Alpha拙劣的调情技巧好像还真的有点奏效了，莫关山感觉到一股热辣辣的冲动正渐渐攫住他的四肢百骸。  
那Alpha有点得意地告诉莫关山失陪一小会儿，莫关山看着他走远。鉴于上次临时标记的教训，莫关山觉得这个Alpha好像更难缠。所以他不敢再多做纠缠，打算开溜。  
没想到一股来自记忆中熟悉的味道突然靠近，莫关山有些发愣地抬头，迎上贺天有点嗔怒的眼睛：“莫律师，你说，我哪一点比他们差？”

莫关山犹豫了三秒，深吸一口气。  
算了。  
就当自己是发情期色迷心窍了吧，好像还是这个Alpha更招自己喜欢一点。  
红发Omega把手轻轻搭在黑发Alpha手背上，认真地说：“我可从来没说过你比别人差。”

 

TBC


End file.
